Using the differential display technique, we are looking for human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)-induced cellular genes that may have a role in disease pathogenesis. We have isolated and confirmed 18 differentially expressed fragments from HIV-infected macrophage. These fragments have been sequenced and have been used to screen cDNA libraries. Sequencing of these longer clones is currently underway. In addition, Northern analysis is currently in progress to further characterize the expression patterns of the differentially expressed genes.